


Torn

by heda_raiven



Category: MAAS Sarah J. - Works, Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Throne of Glass, empire of storms, stone marsh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heda_raiven/pseuds/heda_raiven
Summary: After the Fae Queen Maeve disappears with Aelin Galathynius Ashryver, Elide's Queen, Lorcan comes to his senses. He's torn between what has been right for him for centuries, and what should be right for him now. Elide says she'll never forgive him, but she cannot forget what that feeling was between the two, before Lorcan's betrayal.





	

He was torn between what he had known for centuries—and what he had walked alongside for barely over a month. No where near enough time to compare. But the feelings were there, urging him to see the clear line they had drawn. On one side, a Queen he had thrown his immortal life on the ground for. Only to have her crunch it with a pretty heel. 

On the other side, a girl who he had called wife just to survive. 

But who was he kidding—a Fae warrior didn’t need a human to help him survive. A human with a misshapen bone in her leg. A human who weaved lies through his head for her own survival. The reminder of her cunning tugged at the corners of his lips. He pressed them together, forbidding the positive emotion. 

He’d just been set on fire by his Queen. He had been thrown to the side. Deemed useless—not loyal. She treated him like he betrayed her. 

The sand beneath him suddenly dropped away. Even his breath seemed to just leave—and the smell of the ocean to his right. The sounds of distant murmuring—conversations between the witches, Aedion speaking with the newcomers alongside the psuedo-bitch Queen—they all seemed to disappear without warning. 

Had Gavriel felt the same dissociation? Or was this not because of his Queen’s damnation—was this rather because of the other? He shook his head. The simple brunette had not caused a dent in his mind yet, he was certain.

But lifting his chin up, he saw only her. Not the Queen who only moments ago owned his soul—not Maeve. But Elide Lochan. Her image plagued his head, taking over the old ones. It was her who made him get off his knees. 

Even if she refused to acknowledge his existence. At this point, he did not blame her. 

But she would be lying if she wasn’t thinking of him at all. Standing with the Thirteen, as if she were one of them, he watched her feel not relaxed—but safe. Safe with those who had protected her once before. Like he had, when the time arose. 

And, at last, she turned her head towards where he now stood. A faint smile brushed her lips—the lips that he once considered those of a girl. But, she was a woman. The Lady of Perranth. 

Part of him hoped the offer still stood. Because he really did want to go to Perranth with her. 

* * *

It wasn’t the wind that caressed the back of her neck and tangled her hair. Ignoring the wind was easy—but ignoring this wasn’t so simple. She’d made it this far with her tainted leg. She had ended the lives of two ilken—even in the state she had been in. But she was here.

She couldn’t ignore what aided her to get to her Queen. Couldn’t ignore that she was reunited with Manon Blackbeak. That, she would have never achieved on her lonesome. Only the Fae warrior, who had his gaze directed at her, had been the reason for her success. 

She wouldn’t give him all the credit. Just the other portion. Even if it made her angry to think of him. To think that someone had helped her—had actually put effort into her endgame—and betrayed everything she stood for.

So she rounded on that caress of his gaze that kept persisting. A gentle smile still grazed her lips from a comment one of the witches had made—not for the words themselves, but for seeing Manon herself smile. 

Those eyes. Gods damned those eyes went straight to the smile, so hastily that it made her angry. Angry that she gave him part of her, that she’d consented to his touch. That her body pushed against his, enjoying the feeling he had given her. She resented herself for being annoyed that they were disturbed. 

So she let her smile fade as those eyes finally reached hers. Let him see that she could not stand for what he had done to her, to her Queen. Call her a bitch-Queen, she thought, but she will burn you for what you did to me. Her arched eyebrow said just that. 

His face seemed to plead with the anger she was exhibiting. Begging for anything close to forgiveness, for he knew that forgiveness was never in the picture. Elide hoped he understood that she’d never offer him mercy. She would be harsh and direct with him at every opportunity. 

So when she snuck away from Manon and her coven, Lorcan’s brows rose. But he stalked after her, not even glancing to see if others looked after him. Elide stood just behind the tree line, the shadow covered her for the most part, but as he came closer her features became so clear.

He wanted to apologise, for the tears that stained her cheeks. For the redness around her eyes. For how her cheeks were sunken in, as if he hadn’t fed her well enough for the time they spent together. But Elide didn’t allow him the first word. 

“I might have told my uncle you were my husband,” she said, chin up high. “But I see you as no more than a thief of my time.” She swallowed, needing the time to clear her throat. He sensed not fear, but a well of sadness deep within her. He’d stolen more than just her time. “I only thank you for getting me to my Queen, no more. I offer you nothing.” 

She practically spat the hate towards him. Left him speechless, mouth hanging open. For once, no smart comment could come about. It was like she were Maeve herself, like she had such a huge hold over him. But he fought, fought against the quiet plea she had for him to leave her.

“Elide,” he breathed as she began to walk back to company she could feel safe around. “Elide.” But she felt safe with him too. With those strong arms that caged her down and protected her against the wildfire Aelin had let loose upon the world. And her own arm—her own had protected him from dying.

He wouldn’t forget that. Elide could see he would never, ever forget.

“I still want to go to Perranth with you,” he finally said. She opened her mouth to argue, but he fell to his knees and took hold of her hand. It was enough for her to close it. “Before I do, let me go and find your Queen. I will find her. I will bring her to your side. Then,” his bottom lip quivered just slightly. “Then, will you open Perranth to me?”

Elide couldn’t reply. She was too distracted by his hand holding her own, the rough skin so careful as he rubbed his thumb against her palm. She relished the feeling, knew she would miss it more than anything. 

She finally nodded. A soft cough escaped her mouth as she proclaimed, “You made a promise that you would always find me. This time, find my Queen and keep her safe. Then find yours—and make her death the most painful of them all.”


End file.
